The present invention relates to a soft cushion which not only can be used as a back cushion for leaning on but also includes a mechanism for providing a user with a massage in Chinese traditional manual hammering mode.
The Chinese traditional massage using the manual hammering mode is useful for relief of fatigue and is beneficial for maintaining health. However, it is labour-consuming, and many people resort to using other massage methods. The electrical hammering mode massage sofa (Chinese Patent Application No. 87211158) is equipped with a massage unit installed in a sofa. It is, however, not portable and the position the user and the location on the body requiring of massage cannot be selected at will. In addition, the massage unit consists of a cam fixed on a long driving shaft and a hammering device installed in a supporting frame with holes. The massage generated by this device is performed stiffly and is not comfortable. Furthermore, the device is complicated in construction and heavy.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with electrical hammering mode massage devices.